


i don't dance

by a24kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baseball, Iwaizumi is Chad, M/M, Oikawa is Ryan, Tension, This is straight up based on High School Musical 2, ends on a hopeful gay note, how do you tag fics, specifically the I don't dance scene, the others are only really there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24kuroo/pseuds/a24kuroo
Summary: Iwaizumi steps up to Oikawa and points a finger at him as he says, “Alright, look. If you wanna play ball, then grab a mitt. But I don’t dance.”Oikawa looks into Iwaizumi’s eyes and replies, “You don’t think dancing takes some game?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	i don't dance

**Author's Note:**

> my first haikyuu fic i'm ever posting is a hsm au so if that doesn't tell u the kinda person i am then idk what will
> 
> this was barely proofread so i'm sorry if there r any mistakes, but i hope u enjoy!

Iwaizumi is taking a break from batting and chatting with a few members of the team he’d thrown together for an impromptu baseball game when he hears a commotion from behind him. Turning, he sees a golf cart drive onto the field, driven by none other than Yaku, with Sugawara riding shotgun and Oikawa riding in the back. The three of them laugh as they’re pursued by Inuoka and Yamaguchi, and after a moment they all come to a halt at home base.

Annoyance rises in Iwaizumi as he steps up to meet them, asking, “What, did Daichi send you out here to spy on us?”

“No, Kuroo did. He thinks you guys are gonna upstage his talent show,” Oikawa replies, eyes scanning the small crowd of baseball players that had formed around them and a tiny smirk on his face.

“Oh, no worries. We were gonna do the show but then Daichi bailed on us so, whatever,” Bokuto pitches his voice up on the last word and the rest of the team snickers.

“What do you mean  _ whatever _ ? It’s our summer, remember! I thought we decided doing the show would be fun,” Sugawara smiles exasperatedly, looking around at everyone.

Inuoka and Yaku voice their agreement, while Iwaizumi feels less than enthusiastic considering the idea.

“We don’t know how to put together a show,” Hanamaki complains.

“No,” Sugawara walks over and places a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, then turns to Iwaizumi, “but he does. If we have a real director putting it together, it could be great!”

Iwaizumi glances back at his teammates, and they all look about as convinced as he does, which is to say, not much.

Sugawara turns to Oikawa, “Have the employees  _ ever _ won a Star Dazzle Award?”

“Hey, now,” Oikawa chuckles as he crosses his arms and glances down at his feet, slightly offended.

“I know what you can do, Oikawa, so why not do it for us?” Suga asks hopefully, his smile genuine and pleading.

Iwaizumi, no longer feeling up for this conversation, steps up to Oikawa and points a finger at him as he says, “Alright, look. If you wanna play ball, then grab a mitt. But I don’t dance.”

Oikawa looks into Iwaizumi’s eyes and replies, “You don’t think dancing takes some game?”

The crowd chuckles at this, and Iwaizumi scoffs out a laugh of his own, looking Oikawa up and down before asking, “You got game?”

Oikawa shrugs, “A little.”

Iwaizumi smirks, chewing his gum thoughtfully for a moment before gesturing to Matsukawa, who tosses him a bat he easily catches. He and Oikawa stack their hands along its length until Oikawa smacks his hand flat against the top, bringing a self-satisfied smile to his face. He pitches first.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and points at Oikawa, a silent threat, before turning to swap out his baseball cap for a helmet and grab his bat.

Oikawa snatches up a mitt and a ball and tosses a few practice throws to the catcher, meanwhile Iwaizumi stretches his arms and swings them back and forth in preparation to bat.

“I’ll show you that baseball and dancing aren’t so different.” Oikawa calls from the mound, “It’s easy; all you have to do is step up to the plate and start swinging.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “I just wanna play ball like I always do, it’s not some dance you can show me.”

“You won’t know until you try,” Oikawa retorts.

“Oh, I know,” Iwaizumi lowers his body and raises his bat in anticipation of the game beginning, “I don’t dance.”

“I know you can,” Oikawa smirks and draws back, making the first pitch and sending it almost straight to the catcher.

“No,” Iwaizumi replies, annoyed as he jumps to avoid the slightly rogue ball.

The game continues on like that, with Oikawa and Iwaizumi arguing back and forth as they play and the crowd cheers. Oikawa keeps slipping dance moves fluidly into the motions as he pitches and then bats, and Iwaizumi stubbornly argues that he can pull all the necessary moves to win the game  _ without _ dancing.

As the game progresses, the tension only grows, particularly between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Iwaizumi knows he’s not the only one who’s picked up on it, his teammates smirking and snickering at him when they walk by, and he doesn’t miss the glimmer in Oikawa’s eyes when they come face to face for a moment, less than a foot of space between them and both breathing heavily.

The game ends in a tense play, as Oikawa jumps to home base and Iwaizumi slides in, tripping Oikawa who just barely manages to avoid falling on top of him. Iwaizumi’s team won.

He jumps up, yanking off his helmet as his teammates surround him and they all smack each other on the back in congratulations. From the corner of his eye, he sees Oikawa rise and begin to walk off the field, with Sugawara calling an encouraging, “it’s okay!” from the other side of the fence.

“Hey, Oikawa,” He calls, and Oikawa stops but doesn’t turn back to look at him, “I’m not saying I’m gonna dance in the show, but  _ if _ I did, what would you have me do?”

Oikawa looks back and flashes a smile, then walks away, leaving Iwaizumi and his team on the field to celebrate their victory.

  
  


Ultimately, everyone ends up sharing lunch together, chowing down on food from the concession stand. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa sit next to each other, close, and Iwaizumi teases Oikawa and comments on how Oikawa really sold himself short before the game; he turned out to be a tough opponent. Oikawa spouts a few random baseball terms, pretending to know what he’s talking about and Iwaizumi smacks him on the back of the head, but he knows there’s a fond look on his face.

His heart clenches as he watches Oikawa chuckle as Sugawara comes up and ruffles his hair, and Iwaizumi can’t stop the hope and excitement that builds in his chest as he thinks about the upcoming show.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and thank u to aj for helping me as always <3


End file.
